cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Primeval Jungle
Primeval Village is the second episode in Cookie Run in quest to restore the Cookie Kingdom into its former glory. Although there are 10 stages, each stages are way longer than those in the first episode. Players need to use Cookie Relay and a bunch of Slower Energy Drains to reach the final stage. This episode is harder than the previous episode, even from the very first stage. Episode Summary We've finally reached Cookie Kingdom! But the entire Kingdom is now in ruins. You'll embark on a journey with a map for adventure in your hands. Can you restore the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory? Stages There are lots of moving obstacles in this episode, compared with the previous episode which the obstacles are almost stationary. The stages are relatively longer and achieving the final stage might require a cookie relay. Some obstacles are carefully placed to limit the space for maneuver, so be very careful. 1. Cookie Kingdom Ruins The player starts at the center of the Cookie Kingdom from the previous episode, and find the way out to embark on a journey. The player instantly encounter a swinging obstacles that hits the cookies in the middle spot. 2. Cookie Kingdom Secret The cookie entered a secret passage that leads out from the kingdom. There are lots of falling objects that players have to avoid. It is called ''Cookie Kingdom Secret Passage in Mandarin. 3. Cookie Kingdom Bridge The cookie sets out from the kingdom to enter the next stage. Swinging obstacles are back and they attack in hordes. 4. Green Tea Cake Hills There are a lot of things that can be taken here. *The first Bonus Time jelly can be found here. *The first Mystery Box can be found here. 5. The Jungle Similar to the Sunflower Forest, snakes and toucans appeared everywhere and players have to slide down to avoid collision. Make sure not to over-jump and hit obstacles. 6. Crocodile Swamp This is where the difficulty starts to rise. There are fishes appeared from the pit that tries to hit the cookie. Players will have to assume the pit as obstacles. Players will also have to be careful as there are also goos swarming toward the cookie, so that spaces to maneuver are very limited. 7. Monkey Den This stage is easier than the previous stage, but do not underestimate the stage. Holes are camouflaged by the obstacles, and players might fall into holes if they are careless. *The second Mystery Box can be found here. 8. Pineapple River Pineapple River consists of so many chainsaws that slashes through the cookie. Players will have to avoid excess jumping and sliding to move perfectly. Although the obstacles look much bigger, their hit area are the same as other obstacles. 9. Pineapple Village Entrance This is one of the stage that players have to focus to avoid being struck by arrows. Arrows can be a pain as they are small and can hide behind jellies to confuse players. They appear everywhere and they are hard to spot on. 10. Pineapple Village Altar The final stage of the episode. This is the only stage that has obstacles moving toward the cookie, as enemies. Running through the stage is a challenge, as they are almost impossible to be predicted. Jelly trails are kept at minimum and players will have to interpret how to move to avoid collision. Players will be granted two large health potions to run even longer, providing that players are able to survive long enough in the stage. *The third and final Mystery Box can be found in the early part of the stage. Things to Unlock *Complete 30 Episode Achievements in Primeval Jungle - Unlock Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. *Complete 60 Episode Achievements in Primeval Jungle - Unlock Dragon's Valley. Gallery Trivia *Although it only has 10 stages, this Episode has the most large Health Potions in the game. There are three health potions in total at the final stage, which makes Primeval Jungle a total of 12 Health Potions, compared with Escape from the Oven which only have 10.